


Seven Sweet Days

by happox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Relationship Study, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happox/pseuds/happox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven stories about the relationship between Murasakibara and Himuro. Written for the MuraHimu week.</p>
<p>Day 1 - Quiet moments in bed. <br/>Day 2 - Murasakibara's revelation during the game with Seirin.<br/>Day 3 - When Himuro slips up.<br/>Day 4 - Reuniting with Kagami.<br/>Day 5 - Coming to terms with each other.<br/>Day 6 - Lazy conversations before falling asleep.<br/>Day 7 - A summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Adulthood", loosely interpreted, set when they have been dating for about a year.

Murasakibara pants heavily by his side. Not even during basketball practice, or the most intense of games, has Himuro seen him like this. Completely spent, with his massive chest rising and falling at a fast pace, he finally sees this supposed lazy, accused slacker, utterly exhausted.

His arms are spread out, though the bed doesn’t properly accommodate for his wingspan. His right arm lies thoughtlessly – obliviously – across Himuro’s chest whilst the other dangles over the edge of the bed. Himuro has always found that Murasakibara has remarkable body coordination, but he seems utterly unaware of the state of it as he catches his breath this once.

The weight on Himuro’s chest is familiar, though a bit altered. Rather than lying atop him, he’s used to having these arms wrapped around his body.

Himuro is also panting, of course, but his sexual stamina surpasses Murasakibara’s quite a bit. At first he hadn’t believed it when the other had confessed, during their very first time pleasuring each other, that he hadn’t ever touched himself. At age 17 Himuro had found it hard to believe, but the uncertainty Murasakibara had used when wrapping his hand around them with a hesitant yet curious gesture had made him know it had been the truth.

Upon asking why, after they were both finished and he had witnessed Murasakibara’s first conscious orgasm in an intoxicatingly unique moment, he had gotten a wholly unsurprising response:

“Didn’t feel like it.”

After that time, however, Murasakibara felt like doing it _a lot_.

Really, Himuro had brought it on himself. Awakening the beast, as one could put it, it had led to months of stolen touches whenever no one were watching them too intently, of near daily visits to each other’s dorms, and way too intimate gazes shared on the basketball court. It had led to Murasakibara looking at him for a bit too long in the showers after practice, and to him walking a bit closer than most friends would whenever they were heading the same direction. It wasn’t always sexual – rather, it was a deep affection, Murasakibara longing for a closeness he had only ever found, and wished to find, in Himuro. Everything he had called “adult stuff” and more, until it became theirs.

Himuro hadn’t ever truly complained, either. Though it could embarrass him when Murasakibara pushed the boundaries a bit too much in public, he didn’t mind a second spent in his company, and would find himself missing his other part if they didn’t see each other daily. It had gone from being an almost random fling to the most serious romantic relationship he’d had, but giving in to it hadn’t felt scary in the slightest. Murasakibara was so sincere with his affections Himuro knew he didn’t risk ending up heartbroken or left behind. It was a greedy part of him which treasured the uncomplicated intimacy endlessly.

Almost a year has passed since their first time hooking up to this moment. Their awkward public neediness has matured into a more private affair.

Murasakibara is finally starting to regain his breath whilst Himuro patiently waits. One time, at a stage of love induced and non-alcoholic drunkenness, Murasakibara had mumbled against his skin that he loved Himuro’s patience the most. He is the kind of person who has always been rushed and asked to do things other people’s way, rather than his own. If Himuro can give him a chance to move at his own pace, he’ll always grant him that – merely nudging him, never pushing, on occasion.

Once Murasakibara breathes slower Himuro manages to pull out his left arm from under Murasakibara’s. He looks to his left, up at a flushed and dazed expression, and smiles as he threads his fingers through thick purple tresses. He’s only been allowed to braid it once, but he’s always allowed to curl it around his fingers.

Slowly, Murasakibara asks: “’t’s a new record…?”

Since this was clearly his aim, he sounds worried that he will be told: “No.”

“Five rounds in one night,” Himuro muses indulgently. “Definitely a record.”

Murasakibara looks to his right and returns an alarmingly innocent smile.

Himuro doesn’t appreciate his boyfriend being likened to a child – and knows for a fact that there are many worse man-children their age and up. There are qualities to him which are childish, but not immature, and it frustrates Himuro whenever he hears accusations like those levied against him.

“Pure” is a better word to describe him. Murasakibara’s expression at being told he has beat his sexual record is dangerously pure.

“Well done, Atsushi,” Himuro says, shifting until they’re close enough to kiss. It’s a lazy and drawn out treat.

“What are you saying?” Atsushi says against his lips when they part. His eyes are glassy, yet they bore into Himuro’s. “It’s thanks to Muro-chin too.”

“I see, that’s true. Won’t you praise me too, then?”

Murasakibara nuzzles his head against Himuro’s and says: “Well done, Muro-chin.”

He calls him “Tatsuya” sometimes, but the nickname comes easiest. Himuro isn’t sure he ever wants it fully gone, not when it’s filled with so much affection and history. However, there is nothing quite like being called “Tatsuya” by this man he loves, in a way no one else says it.

Eventually Murasakibara sits up and puts his boxers back on. They have a print of purple framed sunglasses repeated again and again. He doesn’t like sleeping nude the way Himuro does, but lately he often forgoes wearing his pyjamas.

It took some time, but Himuro has started to enjoy cuddling. Their first illicit sleepovers in each other’s dorms had him always make Murasakibara sleep turned away from him, so he wouldn’t end up in a suffocated grip during the middle of the night. Murasakibara loves clinging to him in a bed more than anything, but as comforting as his warmth is, as reassuring as hearing his heartbeat is, as inexplicable yet wonderful it is to feel completely immobilized and consumed in Murasakibara’s embrace, it is not an ideal way to sleep. One time, he woke as he was crushed under his boyfriend’s weight, and had barely been able to roll him off in time. Another, his head had ended up so close to Murasakibara’s he’d had to hear his loud snoring directly into his ear all night, and waking him had been impossible.

Himuro likes some freedom to move during his sleep. They have amended this dilemma so that Murasakibara eases up on his hold, allowing for Himuro to roll away from his embrace once the other has fallen asleep. Sometimes Murasakibara grumbles about losing heat, and when Himuro pointed out that they still sleep most of their nights in their own beds he only said:

“Mm, and those days are even colder.”

The compromise is fine enough, Himuro thinks as he lies with his naked back against Murasakibara’s firm chest. They always get a few moments like this first, after all.

The covers are wrapped around them, same as Murasakibara’s hold. Sometimes Himuro has been the bigger spoon, but Murasakibara has said, in a slightly paraphrased way, that the best thing about his size is getting to hold Himuro. Even though Himuro more than adores watching his boyfriend on the court, he’s inclined to agree.

As Himuro lies in his arms he wonders forlornly if this can last forever. He thinks himself matured – a realist – but their relationship does not feel like one of teenagers’. Soon Murasakibara will be 18 as well, at any rate, and when Himuro imagines his own future he has a hard time picturing his real adult life without this warm and all-consuming body next to him when he goes to bed. High school sweethearts sometimes last, and even though they aren’t out and open in Japan, he knows Murasakibara wouldn’t mind living in America, or France, or any other place together with him. Open and together.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Murasakibara mumbles.

“How can you tell?” Himuro asks.

“’cuz when you’re thinking too much, your body gets all stiff.”

“I see. Sorry about that.”

“It’s not too bad,” Muraskibara says quietly, as if he’s trying to hide his voice. Sometimes he feels self-conscious of it, Himuro knows, no matter how much Himuro insists it relaxing to hear.

Listening to him, Himuro closes his eyes and absorbs each word.

“There,” Murasakibara says. “That’s better.”

When Murasakibara eventually starts snoring, after good nights and kisses pressed against the back of Himuro’s head, he detangles himself with care not to disturb his boyfriend. Himuro rolls to the side, occupying the small space to the right of Murasakibara, upon the large bed only a man exceeding two meters in height would need. It’s a fine bed size for a couple.

Himuro looks to his left again, watching Murasakibara’s peaceful face hiding dreams. He rests his head against his boyfriend’s arm, thrown over the pillows.

Murasakibara breathes softly by his side. Himuro treasures the fantasy of his continued presence.


	2. Switch/Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the theme "Tears", set during the game against Seirin, pre-slash.

The punch barely registers, but Murasakibara’s eyes widen when Himuro cries. He doesn’t get it, these passionate tears, following such anger and force. It’s annoying, and gross, but when he feels Himuro’s tears drop down on his face he stares up completely mesmerized. He can’t understand why someone like Himuro loves this sport so much, why he doesn’t want to give up, why he wants to beat unbeatable odds they both should know are impossible to overcome. He hates this kind of zeal.

But it’s the first time he also kind of loves it.

Himuro isn’t like the others, those he has left behind, even though he is in this. If Himuro was all tears and whining and never giving up, Murasakibara doesn’t think he would care. If all there was to Himuro was basketball, if he was just another teammate, the way all of Murasakibara’s friends – old and new – were, he wouldn’t feel swayed. He has never understood Kuroko’s refusal to give up, or Aomine’s love for the game.

Sometime, somehow, Himuro became something more to him. Even though he doesn’t understand it – why he feels persuaded by Himuro; why Himuro is special – he thinks that he _wants_ to.

For his sake, Murasakibara decides he won’t give up either. It’s kind of amazing to feel determined. Unlike when he’s motivated by anger he feels a brooding calm – and when he ties back his hair he sees the court clearly.

They play better than ever before in the last minutes as they count down on the scoreboard. Teamwork with Himuro comes easily, and when they pass each other the ball their movements are fluid and synchronized. He gives it everything he has and realises, as he scores, as Himuro screams, as their team cheer, that it’s rather fun to play like this. Fun in a way he never knew basketball to be.

He wants to win, not just because he hates losing, not just because of Himuro, but because he pours it all into the game. Because he and Himuro do whatever they can as the seconds tick away and their opponents are still menacing and unyielding. It doesn’t matter that they are Kuroko and Kiyoshi or Kagami, he wants to crush them all the same and without malice. He – Himuro, they – want to win.

He isn’t so spoiled that he always gets what he wants.

When the game results in their loss he decides that he hates it again. The feeling inside his chest is agonizing and hurts worse than any previous loss. He gave more than he knew he could give, and still he lost. It wasn’t even against Akashi.

He thinks that Himuro will probably cry again thanks to him. Because he couldn’t jump and fulfil his part. Because he wasted Himuro’s last pass, and all of his effort. Because Himuro foolishly loves this game, and was denied a victory he deserved.

But the tears which spill onto his jersey are his own.

Himuro consoles him whilst casting no blame. For someone so passionate, he is deceivingly calm in defeat, as he – once more – doesn’t allow Murasakibara to give up. His voice is soft but he hears it through his own sobbing.

With more gentleness than he deserves, Himuro tells him that there is always next time. They will play together for another year and share victories together – and he will be able to understand why this cool headed and hot hearted beautiful man punched him, then cried.

It’s such an unfair sport; basketball. But maybe it isn’t all bad.

Murasakibara keeps the hair tie, and he keeps Himuro.


	3. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the theme "Confession", set when they have been dating for about two months.

The pure and lascivious bliss has rendered him ecstatic as waves of pleasure surge through him. He hasn’t been able to stop moaning yet, and as he finally hits his climax he moans: “ _Yes yes_ , Atsushi _I love you!_ ”

Just like that, before he can react, Himuro is quite literally thrown off Murasakibara’s dick. His back hits the mattress where Murasakibara was just lying, with Himuro riding him, and he stares in a post-coital haze as the sheets are pulled down to envelop his boyfriend fully.

He stares at Murasakibara’s hiding spot on the floor by the short end of the bed, wrapped in the light blue sheets. He stares, blinks, and stares some more.

He feels abruptly empty, even as his mind is clouded from the powerful orgasm since right before he was tossed off. He reimagines the situation of him coming, moaning, to Murasakibara’s hands on his hips, lifting him off and throwing him down, darting off the bed and going into hiding.

It feels a bit comical, but Himuro has no idea what the punchline is.

“Atsushi?” he asks, slightly breathless.

He hears an indignant whimper, and the rustling of fabric as his boyfriend’s self-imposed swaddling tightens.

Himuro pants and waits until his body has recovered before he sits up and tries again.

“Atsushi? What’s wrong?”

There is no answer.

Himuro grabs his black briefs from the floor and puts them on, and since it’s a bit chilly he decides to also don the large white band tee Murasakibara was wearing earlier. Somewhat dressed, he walks over to the tall pile of sheets and stands in front of it.

He can see that Murasakibara is slumped forward, with part of his fringe falling out of the gaps in the sheets. Crouching, Himuro puts his left hand on top of a sheet covered shoulder. Murasakibara fails to shrug it off when he tries.

“Atsushi, can you tell me what’s wrong?” Himuro asks softly. “Did it hurt? Are you all right?”

When Murasakibara still doesn’t answer Himuro reaches with his right hand past the sheet barrier. Murasakibara startles violently when a hand cups his cheek.

The sheets fall back behind his head. Himuro is partly expecting tears or pain to reflect on his face, or anger – instead Murasakibara is flushed a deep red reaching his ears, poorly hidden under his crazy electric hair.

He stares wide eyed at Himuro with a degree of embarrassment utterly foreign, and the hair adds to the dramatic effect of his reveal. His annoyance is lost behind all the flare.

“Atsushi…?”

Miraculously, the blush is able to deepen. Murasakibara bites his lips and averts his eyes. His face burns hot against Himuro’s touch.

He decides to wait. Crouching there in front of his boyfriend, Himuro keeps his hand on Murasakibara’s cheek without moving it. Under his touch Murasakibara appears to tremble. It’s utterly puzzling for Himuro to think that Murasakibara went from having sex with him – come think of it, without reaching an orgasm – to this embarrassed state of existence, and he can’t imagine what caused it.

Mostly, he’s just relieved Murasakibara doesn’t appear to be in pain.

“English…” Murasakibara starts to say, before biting his lip again angrily. He bores holes in the floor with his staring, but the blush has started to fade.

“I know some English, you know,” he mumbles, partly against Himuro’s palm.

“Yes?”

Murasakibara’s eyebrows furrow in annoyance.

“’m saying… I understood that.”

“Hm? You understood what?”

Himuro feels earnestly lost, confused by Murasakibara suddenly glaring at him.

“What you said when you…” The blush is back. “You said… _I love you_.”

The English is a bit butchered as it comes from Murasakibara’s mouth, but Himuro hears it.

During sex he has a tendency to be loud. His boyfriend has accused him of being naughty, but never formulated as a complaint. It turns them both on so he never holds back, thankful for the soundproof dorms they reside in, whether in English or Japanese. He doesn’t really think – he loves being so caught up in pleasure that he can let out anything.

It’s not unthinkable that he said something like that.

“Oh, I suppose I did.”

“Muro-chin!” Murasakibara hisses, and now Himuro can tell that he’s getting annoyed for real. “That’s… that’s the first time you said that!”

Himuro blinks. “Really?”

Murasakibara grits his teeth, still madly blushing.

“I guess so, huh. That’s odd. I didn’t know I hadn’t said it, since I’ve thought it so many times.” Himuro smiles, and his boyfriend stops gritting.

“Stop playing so cool”, Murasakibara mutters.

Himuro strokes his cheek gently.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say it earlier then. I’m not playing cool. It just feels so obvious to me. It’s okay for me to say that, right? I love you, Atsushi. _I love you_.”

Murasakibara slaps away the hand and pulls his knees up to hide his face in them.

“Stupid Muro-chin,” he says, an octave higher than his normal voice.

Himuro strokes away the hair from his forehead and places a kiss on the one part of Murasakibara’s face not yet covered.

“You’re warm.”

“… Stupid Muro-chin,” Murasakibara repeats.

They have only been dating for two months, but Himuro feels confident in his confession. He waits patiently by Murasakibara’s side and nearly says that he loves him again, but decides against it to give him some space.

The reward comes when Murasakibara slowly raises his head until just his eyes peek up from behind his knees. He meets Himuro’s gaze and swallows.

“ _I love you… too_ ,” he debuts in English. Awkwardly, he adds: “… Tatsuya.”

Murasakibara teases him when Himuro’s face turns redder than his. He grabs the sheets and wraps them around the both of them, and keeps Himuro hidden under them with him.

It _is_ rather embarrassing to hear those words directed at him. He concedes to Murasakibara’s point. But it is even more embarrassing to finally hear his boyfriend use his first name – and using it with that drawling, sultry tone he’s oblivious to.

Himuro plays it cool and kisses him. He finds it easier to hide up close.


	4. Instant Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the theme "Family", set when they have been dating for four years.

He really doesn’t want to go. He’s being childish, wilfully so, as he refuses. No matter how tempting the dinner sounds, going off Himuro’s poetic descriptions, he isn’t interested.

“Muro-chin can go by himself,” he says without tearing his eyes away from the 3DS console. “I need to decorate this café.”

Himuro is waiting in the hallway for him, already dressed in thin outerwear.

“Atsushi,” he calls into the living room. “It’s only for a few hours. I haven’t hung out with Taiga for since _that time_.”

“So why do you need me there?” Murasakibara asks, entirely without interest.

“I _want_ you there because I _want_ you and my brother getting along. He’s family. You liked my parents, you like Alex, I’m sure you can come around to him as well.”

“Your parents are nice and quiet. Alex-chin is kind. Kagami is annoying and loud.”

“Don’t you think people can be more complicated than that?”

“Nah, not really.”

Although he does. It’s too tedious to explain right now, though.

He hears Himuro sigh, and can tell that his patience is wearing thin. It’s such a rarity, Murasakibara almost wants to keep pushing it. Almost.

“Atsushi, this was supposed to be a surprise, but he made a chocolate cake just for you. He even asked me about your favourite recipe. He’s trying. He has accepted that we’re dating, and he wants to get to know you better.”

It’s not the promise of chocolate cake which makes him close the game, but it’s an easy excuse for giving in. Murasakibara mutters some complaints as he drags his way into the hall to get dressed.

“Thank you,” Himuro smiles when he appears.

“Mm, let’s just get this over with.”

\- - -

Over the summer the two of them chose to travel back to Japan, in between semesters at UCLA. They’re renting a small apartment through a sublease, a short train trip away from central Tokyo and Kagami. On the train ride from there Murasakibara thinks of the last time he spoke to Kagami – however directly – just after they had both graduated from high school. The incident that he and Himuro refer to as “that time” only.

It had been a warm spring day, a week after graduation, and Himuro and he had gone to Tokyo to collect some of Murasakibara’s old stuff from his family home in preparation for their moving to L.A. Himuro had suggested they tell Kagami about their relationship – which Murasakibara had dreaded – as he was the only person in Japan Himuro had come out to.

Besides, Himuro had said, he really wanted Kagami to know, and had wanted to tell him for some time.

They had met up with him at a basketball court and played rotating one-on-ones, despite Murasakibara’s initial protests. When they had taken a break to drink some water Himuro had grasped his boyfriend’s hand, looked up at his brother and said:

“Taiga, there’s something I want you to know. Since two years back Atsushi and I have been dating. That’s why I took a gap year after graduation and stayed in Akita. And before we go, I wanted to tell you in person.”

Murasakibara remembers vividly, for he was soon enraged, the look of appalment on Kagami’s face when it had dawned on him.

He had spoken in English, but Murasakibara had been diligently studying with Himuro in preparation for the move. The kind of resentment expressed towards Himuro’s choice of partner had been perfectly understandable to him.

A large fight between brothers was sparked after that and Himuro had still been furious when they left. After Murasakibara and e had moved, he spent months without even mentioning Kagami, much less talk to him.

Murasakibara hadn’t fully hated Kagami before that, even though he was incredibly annoying, but he would have thought he’d be happy to never hear Himuro say “Taiga” again. He would have, if it hadn’t brought his boyfriend so much pain and heartache.

Murasakibara started hating Kagami only after he hurt Himuro. Even after they made up, and Kagami had spent the better part of a year on Skype apologising, Murasakibara has never been a man to forget such transgressions easily. Being invited over for dinner made his entire body crawl with discomfort.

This too, he thinks as he stares out the train’s window, is for Himuro’s sake. He knows it had made Himuro happier to be reunited with Kagami once, and that since they reconciled they have been closer than ever – even though they have been so far apart in flesh. If it really means so much to him that they get along too – Murasakibara supposes he can sacrifice an evening for that sake. Even though he knows, bitterly, that it will be in vain.

\- - -

Kagami hasn’t moved since high school, though he’s already started his third year at a local university. He has a part time job to pay half the rent, but Himuro subtly lets him know – when Murasakibara quietly marvels at the size of the place – that Kagami’s father still pays most of his expenses.

The so-called brothers hug when Himuro is let inside, and Kagami puts on a faked grin for Murasakibara’s sake as he welcomes him.

“Thanks for having me,” he replies without meaning it. He looks around at the shallow furnishing and doesn’t think much of it, even though this minimalist style is one Himuro envies – and has tried to model their place back in America after.

“The dinner’s almost ready, you guys can sit down while I finish it.” Kagami hurries to the kitchen, speaking a bit too quickly. Without looking back he asks: “By the way, should we speak Japanese or English? My English’s getting rusty, and I’m sure Murasakibara wants to keep practicing-“

“You don’t know anything about me,” Murasakibara mutters before he can stop. It doesn’t seem like Kagami hears it, though Himuro gives him a chastising look.

“Japanese is fine,” Himuro calls in reply.

They sit down side by side, and the one seat open is across from Himuro.

“Atsushi-“ Himuro starts, but Murasakibara interrupts him by huffing.

“I know, you don’t have to tell me.”

“Just take it easy, all right?”

Himuro sounds so concerned, he has no heart to disappoint him.

“Mm.”

Kagami serves them a large hot pot fit to feed a family, and an equal amount of rice. His cooking really is as delicious as Himuro has claimed, but Murasakibara decides not to say anything – he just goes for seconds and thirds, instead.

He’s being petty, he knows this, but seeing Kagami try to smile and make conversation with Himuro so easily gets on his nerves. He still remembers that face he made when Himuro told him, two years ago, as it’s etched into his memory permanently.

It’s even worse when Kagami tries to start conversations with _him._

Of course, he begins by talking about basketball. He mentions that he’s seen some of the games Murasakibara has been in online and inquires about his teammates. Murasakibara doesn’t really know the names of all the players so he can’t give many answers; he resorts to humming, shrugging his shoulders or saying: “Yeah.”

He doesn’t think he’ll want to end up playing in the NBA, and says as much. He didn’t really want to go pro with college basketball either, but Himuro worked hard to get him noticed and manage to get a sports scholarship for him so that his education is free. He’ll continue until he’s done with school, and then he plans on quitting.

Himuro manages to pick up his slack when it comes to conversations, and talks about their lives and Murasakibara’s schedule. He still plays basketball as well, but hasn’t been allowed to play at any official games – and didn’t get in on a scholarship.

Two years ago Murasakibara worried that his boyfriend would resent him for taking his dream, even though it had been Himuro who had insisted he pursue it. Whenever they really talk about it, that worry reappears.

He stabs at his food while the brothers converse. 

\- - -

After Kagami has cleared the table he brings out chocolate cake and coffee, which Himuro drinks black and Murasakibara adds ten bites of sugar and some cream to. Apparently his boyfriend has already informed Kagami of as much, for he has cream and sugar cubes on standby.

As a host, Murasakibara thinks, he isn’t half bad.

He kind of wants to ruin that.

“Anyway, Kagami,” he says, interrupting whatever nonsense Kagami was talking about – something like coming over to L.A. in Autumn – “Why did you say those bad things about me to Tatsuya back then?”

Though he speaks up, he looks at his piece of delicious cake and keeps eating, appearing barely interested in the answer.

It feels like the room gets a bit colder.

“Atsushi-“

“Hey, you want us to get along, right?” he says without looking to his left, where he can feel Himuro’s stare coming from. “Pretending that never happened isn’t gonna help.”

He thinks, for a moment, that Himuro will ask him in a patient way to be more tactful. Nothing prepares him for Himuro saying:

“I suppose that’s true.” He sighs. “Taiga and I talked about it already, and you never wanted to talk about it before, but know you need to be involved as well.

“Taiga, you should tell him what you told me.”

Murasakibara peeks up without tilting his head back and manages to see a rather nervous looking Kagami. He appreciates that discomforted face he makes greatly.

“Right… I wanted to tell you this too, but you never wanted to talk on Skype-“

“- which is fully understandable,” Himuro adds, looking at his brother sternly.

Kagami coughs against his hand.

“Uh, yeah. Basically… Sorry, Murasakibara.”

 _Apology not accepted_ , Murasakibara thinks. _I don’t care about you apologizing to me, it’s only Muro-chin who got hurt._

Everyone always says mean things about him. He knows to ignore it. He doesn’t get hurt.

He says nothing, and lets the silence make Kagami even stiffer in his seat.

“I… I knew Tatsuya’s gay, but I’m kind of uncomfortable with sex in general,” Kagami says, while scratching the back of his head. He’s looking away, so Murasakibara can afford to stare. “I don’t like picturing those kinds of scenarios. I was worse then, too. And when you guys told me, I kind of – no, I definitely freaked out, because I got all these mental images. The kind you don’t really want to picture your brother in. And you’re, uh. Like you said before. I don’t know you very well.

“I wasn’t thinking clearly when I said those things. That’s not an excuse, I know, but that’s how it is. And I know it really hurt you two, so… I’m sorry. I was totally unfair.”

Himuro puts his hand on Murasakibara’s where it lies on the table, holding a spoon. Openly, he squeezes it, and when Murasakibara looks to Kagami he sees only a slight flush, and the previous nervousness of his apology – but no disgust.

 _So annoyingly sincere_ , he thinks.

“Atsushi, I know you worried about me a lot afterwards,” Himuro says softly. “But I’m fine now. Taiga and I have moved on, so there is no need for you to hold a grudge any longer.”

“Kagami,” Murasakibara says abruptly. “Your apology is late.”

“… sorry.”

“But I guess… Since Muro-chin accepts it…”

He doesn’t really want to go on, but then Himuro strokes his thumb over his fingers just the way he loves, so he says:

“Since we’re family now, I’ll let it slide this once. But if you hurt Muro-chin again, I’ll crush you.”

“Family…”

Murasakibara clicks his tongue – why is that the only part Kagami heard? But then Kagami smirks, and says:

“It’s the same for me. Since we’re _family_ now. But if _you_ hurt Tatsuya, then I’ll be the one to do the crushing, you can count on that.”

“Don’t be stupid. I’d never hurt Muro-chin.”

“Both of you,” Himuro says, with a dangerously jovial tone, “should stop using me as an excuse to threaten each other.”

“I wasn’t-!“ Murasakibara and Kagami say in unison, but Murasakibara’s following glare is met only by a playful look from Kagami.

Grumpily, he finishes his chocolate cake. It’s really delicious.

\- - -

Himuro and Kagami resume their conversation from before, and Murasakibara partly listens, partly joins and partly focuses on another bite of the cake. They somehow end up staying for longer than just their meal and dessert, talking without food, and he has to do his best to feign interest for the most of it.

Sometimes, Himuro mentions something funny that he can’t help but grin at. And when Kagami starts talking about Kuroko and Murasakibara’s other middle school classmates – what they’re up to, where they study now – he’s able to join in. He doesn’t really keep in touch – he emails Midorima and Akashi on occasion, if they send him something first – and it’s kind of nice to hear that no one has died.

Eventually, hours after the table has been cleared, he tells Kagami:

“The food and cake were good.” 

\- - -

When it’s nearing midnight Murasakibara and Himuro decide to leave for the train station. They will be in Tokyo for five more weeks and it won’t be the last time they see Kagami during their stay. As they put on their shoes in the hall Himuro goes to the bathroom first, leaving Murasakibara and Kagami alone for the first time in the evening.

Murasakibara has his hands in his coat’s pockets, and stares down at him without a word.

He thinks Kagami seems a bit nervous again. “Tiger”, huh.

“Hey, listen…” Kagami starts. ”Are we… are we cool now?”

“Muro-chin forgave you so I forgive you too,” he replies. It sounds much simpler than he had thought it to be before. “I was serious about crushing you if you hurt him again though.”

“I hear ya. I just wanted to say, uh. I’m glad you guys are together. Tatsuya seems happy and you’re obviously very committed so I guess I’m happy for you two.”

 _Still so annoying_ , Murasakibara thinks. He glowers and says: “You don’t have to lie.”

“It’s not a-“

“Shut up.”

“Hey!”

“It’s good you’re trying. It makes Muro-chin happy. But stop being so mushy, it’s annoying.”

For some reason, Kagami starts grinning.

“Hey, can it be that you’re embarrassed?”

“Huh? Shut up already.”

“Hah! You were totally embarrassed I said that right now, weren’t you?”

“I said-“

“What are you two arguing about now?” Himuro sighs as he turns the corner.

Neither participant is willing to give an answer straight away, but when Himuro bends down to put on his shoes Murasakibara glares one last time for good measure.

“Nothin’ much,” he says. “Let’s just go, Muro-chin.”

“Yes, yes. Wednesday, all right Taiga?”

Kagami nods, and gives Himuro a light hug good bye.

Murasakibara, already standing outside the opened door, rolls his eyes.

“Muro-chin…”

“Coming. Take care, Taiga.”

“You too,” Kagami replies. “Hey, that goes for you too, Murasakibara.”

Before he can think clearly, somehow he replies:

“Mm, see you, Kaga-chin.” 

\- - -

Himuro glows on the way back home. Murasakibara wants nothing more than to go back to playing his game and forgetting the entire evening.

He understands his own siblings a little bit better now. Having a little brother is so annoying.


	5. Different Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the theme "Nerunerunerune", set around the manga canon, pre-slash.

On a team which seemed intent on teaching all of their exchange students wrongful slang and outdated expressions – or entirely fabricated words – Himuro the returnee was cautious. He struggled with his Japanese the first months back in his nation of birth, where the context meant everything and he often misunderstood it, but there was one person he learnt early on to trust.

Murasakibara Atsushi, the tallest and most skilled member of the basketball team, didn’t participate in teasing and lying. He spoke slowly, simply, so Himuro did not once struggle to understand what was said. No matter how confusing, he still thought to comprehend Murasakibara’s words. For this reason, their companionship came easily, and when Himuro established himself on the team as equally fit for the title of “Ace”, their friendship seemed natural.

Even though Murasakibara claimed to hate the game and everything it stood for, he did not appear to mind Himuro’s company, at least outside of the basketball court. He was eccentric, and hardly a good mentor for integrating Himuro into normal Japanese life, but the more time they spent together the less interested he was in understanding the mind of the average Japanese person. Understanding the enigma which was Murasakibara was a far more intriguing pursuit.

Himuro came to spend much of his spare time with his fellow ace. Whatever topic came to mind, Murasakibara always had interesting thoughts to add when asked: his mind seemed to make connections no one else would make, and he would get distracted by random things or caught up on figures of speech. Trying to comprehend it all was difficult, but Himuro felt captivated by his manner of speaking. Murasakibara spoke to very few people in his class, and when he mentioned his old friends he seemed saddened, and Himuro thought – however optimistically – that their friendship must have been unique. Their values differed – Himuro loved a sport Murasakibara hated with equal fervour – but they remained bounded to each other by a sense of trust.

It was an easy relationship, despite the quirks of it. Murasakibara’s company could sometimes be hard to acquire, but it was never unpleasant.

\- - -

Intent to learn everything he could which would improve his understanding, Himuro made sure to ask many questions and pose assumptions. Murasakibara indulged him with answers ranging from drawn out to a simple shrug of his shoulders. He would often change the topic mid-conversation, but it was easy for Himuro to follow his pace. When Himuro asked if they could play against each other, one-on-one, and Murasakibara suddenly spouted gibberish, he assumed it was just a way of diverting attention away from the sport he loathed.

Seamlessly, Himuro followed along.

“I’m sorry, Atsushi, could you repeat that?”

“It’s nerunerunerune.”

”Neru neru neru?”

”Ne.”

”Eh?”

”Neru, neru, neru, ne.”

”Neru neru rune?”

”No, Muro-chin you’re still saying it wrong. Neru-neru-neru-ne. Nerunerunerune.”

”Atsushi, I’m sorry, I’m a bit lost. Are you sure I need to know this?”

“Huh? What are you saying, of course you do. You’ve been following me everywhere lately so it’s important.”

“Actually, I’m fairly certain you’ve followed me around a great deal too. There’s nothing embarrassing about that, Atsushi. I enjoy your company.”

“In that case you should want to know how to say it.”

“Yes, yes, I understand. One more time?”

“Neru… neru… neru… Three times, okay? Then ne.”

“Neru neru neru ne?”

”Finally.”

”And what does it mean?”

“Nothing really. It’s one of my top ten candies.”

“… Atsushi…”

“And the context is that if you really want that one-on-one on Saturday you should buy me some.”

\- - -

Amongst his teammates and classmates, Murasakibara alone had said it was all right to be called by his first name. Everyone else seemed to think it too forward – too forceful – and his seniors took offense he hadn’t expected. It was another clue about the oddity who was his closest friend.

Himuro found that Murasakibara could be bribed with snacks, but not persuaded into doing something he absolutely hated. He was the kind of person who wouldn’t eat up his vegetables even upon being promised ice cream for dessert – literally.

The snacks were not real bribes, then, but excuses. Murasakibara could agree to one-on-ones or going to see games if he was promised compensation, but Himuro saw it for what it was: saving face. When he realised this, he could no longer complain about Murasakibara’s excessive eating habits. He would indulge Murasakibara with candy to make him do things without anyone changing their perception of him. It was a mask of laziness, similar to Himuro’s alleged poker face, hiding the true desire or passion beneath.

It made Murasakibara, his odd obsession with snacking included, increasingly endearing to him.

\- - -

Playing against each other with exchange of candy for the winner became a routine, along with Murasakibara’s constant resistance. Even so he played as seriously as he would during practice, blocking every shot and dunking effortlessly. He held the ball after scoring and looked down at Himuro with suspicion.

“Why do you want to play basketball with me if you keep losing?”

“My goal is to not keep losing.”

“But you will.”

“We can’t know that, Atsushi. And easy victories aren’t my idea of fun, anyway.”

“Huh? Basketball isn’t fun at all. The only thing worse than playing is playing and losing.”

“Let’s agree to disagree. Now come on, you promised me first to score ten baskets.”

“I don’t get you, Muro-chin. Why do you play with me to begin with?”

“Isn’t the fact that you’re so good reason enough?”

“Mm, maybe. Don’t avoid the subject.”

“I express myself with basketball. It’s always been my way of connecting with people.”

“Huh… I don’t get that at all. Are you saying you want to connect with me through basketball?”

“That’s right. Don’t you feel a bit closer to me when we play?”

“Don’t say gross stuff, Muro-chin. I’m only playing because you bought me my favourite flavoured nerunerunerune.”

“So you didn’t feel a bit closer to me when I bought them?”

“Candy and basketball aren’t related at all.”

“Aren’t they?”

\- - -

Although he hid it well, with a slouching disposition, bored eyes and a shabby hairstyle, there was – deep down – passion behind Murasakibara’s façade. Without means to reach it, Himuro stuck to playing by his side, hoping that friendship and trust could coax it to the surface. Partly, this was due to Himuro’s selfish desire to wholly grasp Murasakibara in his entirety, but the care and affection he felt was stronger still. He thought, with confidence, that it would be good for him to reconnect with his core.

Their friendship would happily guide him.

Eventually, Murasakibara stopped requiring as many snacks to be persuaded into playing. Following the Winter Cup, he was more inclined to play, no matter his words during their game against Seirin. He wore a hair tie more often and played seriously against Himuro, without pity, questions or taunting of weakness.

Murasakibara wanted to understand him too.


	6. Super Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the theme "AU", set when they have been dating for about a year.

“Atsushi, you’re still awake?” Himuro asks, his words slightly slurred due to his tiredness.

“Mm, you know I am, Muro-chin,” Murasakibara drawls, not too unlike his normal, never quite energetic, self.

It’s three a.m. on a Saturday. They should be asleep by now, but it’s only been an hour since they turned in for the night. Murasakibara hasn’t dozed off yet so he’s still allowed to keep Himuro in a tight embrace – equally awake, though with less options on the matter.

Himuro shifts slightly in his boyfriend’s arms. His mind is hazy, but when sleeping alludes them both, there are inane conversations to be had.

“Do you feel like talking for a bit?”

Murasakibara hums in affirmative. When he does that, whilst holding Himuro, it’s almost like a purr.

“Mmkay. What about?”

“Let’s see,” Himuro says before pausing for a bit. “How about, what kind of powers would you like to have?”

“Powers? What do you mean?”

“Super powers.”

Murasakibara pokes his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Muro-chin, super powers don’t exist. American movies lie.”

Himuro chuckles softly.

“Not in this universe, no. But if you imagine yourself in an alternative universe where super powers _do_ exist. What would you want to have?”

Murasakibara hums thoughtfully once more.

“I’d wanna be super immovable,” he decides. “So no one can make me do something I don’t want. Only moving if I have to.”

“Really? Don’t you think that sounds kind of mundane?” Himuro almost adds: _Isn’t that something you could do here?_

“Nah, not in an alternative universe with super powers,” Murasakibara explains. “No one with super strength could pick me up. No one could make me fall. I’d be unstoppable.”

It is a nice fantasy to imagine, he thinks.

“Ah, you’re right, you’ve thought it through,” Himuro agrees.

“So what about Muro-chin?”

“My would-be super powers?”

“Yeah.”

Himuro pauses to mull over his question. Murasakibara contemplates getting a chocolate bar from his drawer as he waits, but Himuro is really strict about not snacking after he’s brushed his teeth.

Eventually, he gets an answer without chocolate to go along with it.

“I think I’d like to be able to tip the scales,” Himuro finally says.

“Huh? What does that mean?”

“Like, if I’m in a fight and it looks like I’m losing, I would subvert the odds.”

“That’s overpowered. That’s no super power,” Murasakibara decides. “Muro-chin you cheater.”

He jabs his finger at Himuro’s cheek again.

“Come up with something better.”

“All right, all right.” The finger drops from his cheek, and strokes his jaw absentmindedly. “I think it would be pretty cool to have future vision.”

Curtly, Murasakibara says: “No, you can’t have that.”

“Why not?”

He sighs, thinking it obvious.

“Because that’d be Aka-chin’s super power.”

Himuro stiffens a bit.

“Oh? Akashi is in this?”

“If it’s an alternative universe and me and Muro-chin are in there, then everyone else would be too,” Murasakibara says. “And Aka-chin’s power would be to see the future.”

“That’s probably true,” Himuro agrees slowly. “Then, what about the others? What would Taiga’s super power be?”

Above his head, Murasakibara clicks his tongue.

“I dunno. Flight, probably. One day he just jumped so high he never came down.”

He smiles when Himuro laughs.

“That certainly sounds fitting. Who else... Kuroko maybe?”

“That’s easy.”

“Invisibility?”

“Mm, and the power to make other things invisible too. Like basketballs…”

Murasakibara grumbles, and Himuro knows he recollects their first game against Seirin in the last year’s Winter Cup. His boyfriend can keep very long grudges. For some reason, he can’t help but find it endearing.

“Mido-chin would have super aim,” Murasakibara continues, moving on to wherever his imagination takes him. “No matter what he aims at, it never misses. And if he throws a boomerang he can hit any number of targets at once.”

Himuro smiles.

“You’re a better judge on him, I’m sure. Would he own a boomerang though?”

“He does. He brought it to Teikou one day in our third year.”

Himuro chuckles. “What about Liu?”

“You’re better friends with Liu-chin, he’s in your year,” Murasakibara points out.

“That’s true, but you’re better at coming up with these powers.”

“Even though you’re the one who came up with the topic… Fine, Liu-chin would have elastic powers. So he can stretch his arms and legs and body.”

“He would probably like that,” Himuro agrees, remembering Liu telling him how he wished he could hug all of his younger siblings at once. “Got one for coach?”

“Masako-chin would be super scary,” Murasakibara says without missing a beat. “She just has to look at someone and they run. Including Aka-chin.”

“Atsushi, that’s not a very nice super power.”

“What are you saying, Muro-chin? She’d love to have that power.”

She wouldn’t have to keep her shinai close by all the time, he thinks.

“I suppose that’s true.”

When Murasakibara doesn’t reply for a moment, Himuro perks up, finally coming up with an idea on his own.

“I got one. Yakumo would have the power to control ice and snow.”

“Huh? Who’s Yakumo?”

Himuro sighs. “Atsushi, how can you not know? He’s in the second string, and he’s in your year. He’s the guy who got lost for hours during that snowstorm last year, and emerged as if nothing had happened. Don’t you remember? He was completely unaffected by the cold, the entire team was amazed.”

“Huh… can’t remember.”

Were they more awake, he would have scolded Murasakibara for not knowing all of their teammates – though he knows which answer he would get if he did: _Huh? But it’s Muro-chin who’s the captain, not me_ …

He shakes his head, but lets it slide.

“What about your teacher, Muro-chin?”

“Alex? I wonder… she could be the one with super strength.”

“Mmmm.”

They fall quiet for a while. The silence is only broken by a yawn of Murasakibara’s, and soon resumes. Until:

“… Hey, you never said yours, Muro-chin. Your real super power.”

“Well, you didn’t approve of the ones I came up with. You can decide mine.” Himuro yawns too.

“Mmkay.” Pause. “You would be super slippery.”

“Atsushi? What do you mean by that?”

“Like, if someone tries to grab you, you could just get out of their hold. And you would be able to move all _whoosh_ ,” Murasakibara explains, a tad awkwardly. “So no one can really catch you.”

“Sounds a bit like the opposite of your power,” Himuro comments, trying to not sound as tired as he feels. “Would that mean I could get out of your immovable hold too?”

Murasakibara tightens his arms around him, pulling Himuro even closer to his hot body.

“Nah. They cancel each other out.”

“So the super hero who doesn’t move at all, and the super hero who can move away from anything?”

“Mm, something like that.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad alternative universe,” Himuro says.

“Yeah.”

Murasakibara yawns again. Himuro follows suite.

“Atsushi?”

“Mm…?”

“Let’s try to sleep again.”

Murasakibara eases up his hold around his boyfriend.

“’kay. G’night, Tatsuya.”

Himuro flushes privately at the rare treat of hearing his first name in that voice.

“Good night, Atsushi.”


	7. (Not Truly) The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without a theme. A summary of the week.

It starts like this: with two boys, one inexperienced with passion, the other with coexistence; one who hates to lose, and one who loves to compete.

It starts with Murasakibara Atsushi, a naïve boy set in his ways, alone in his mind, and it starts with Himuro Tatsuya, a realist who yearns for more, yet turns away what he has. It starts with Murasakibara, who has talent but no desire to use it, and Himuro, who struggles against his odds, locked in jealousy.

It also starts when Himuro reaches for the unattainable and when Murasakibara passively lets him reach. It starts when they speak and when they walk the same way – when they are made teammates and share a role and goal. It starts with reliance and trust and Murasakibara thinking that he doesn’t have to do much to win since Himuro is there with him, and Himuro thinking that he can go all out because someone is watching his back. It starts with a companionship turned into friendship, with bribes which are not quite bribes and complaints which are not quite complaints.

It starts with acceptance and a truce between clashing views of the world – Murasakibara’s newfound tolerance for Himuro’s spirit and Himuro’s newfound desire to cooperate, rather than compete, with the other ace who shares his court.

It starts with Murasakibara looking after someone else, and with Himuro sharing his past and feelings without realising it.

It starts without arguments and fights during practice, without envy or scorn.

But it also starts with Himuro’s flying fist catching Murasakibara’s cheek, and his tears hitting the bruise shortly after. It starts with motivation begotten by admiration – the first fire lit in an icy cavern.

It starts when Murasakibara is moved, rather than annoyed and repulsed – when Himuro feels respected and heard, rather than disregarded and ignored.

That is when love is kindled. All the moments when Murasakibara’s old worldview is over, and Himuro’s is switched. When they realise that their feelings have been hiding in plain sight, finally manifested properly to be addressed. When the first reaction to intimacy is not instant regret, but sheer and greedy acceptance.

Love begins when they stop speaking two languages in favour of their own, with a context completely theirs. Love doesn’t begin nor end in between sheets, but sometimes it does, and sometimes it ends with Murasakibara’s tight embrace, with Himuro’s thoughts on the future, or the simplest of pillow talk when all of value has already been said, but they simply wish to still converse.

It starts when two opposites prove to not be opposites, when arguments are avoided or arguments lead to growth, when family is met and embraced, when phrases are taught and when love is confessed.

That is how the relationship between Murasakibara and Himuro starts. However briefly, it doesn’t truly end.

 


End file.
